creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jacket Mike/Archive 1
Hello, i like your profile pic, Quico is funny. Sicerly, A7X_Fangirl (aka Val) L.Lawliet Justice will prevail... 03:53, March 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll take that in a good way. I had to take my mind off of it anyway. And yes, that was an accident but meh, I'm sure you don't care. Neither I do anyway. Well, see you tomorrow, friend. Jacket Michael -Contact me!- 03:55, March 19, 2014 (UTC) XD my sides hurt from laughing at your blocking of me you remind me of a moderator on another site who was like you, only a little more pathetic (maybe if not the same) heres what you did 1 i called you butthurt, predict that you'll go all "dont repost i am a mod im the boss blah blah blah" so you block me for 3 days because i called you butthurt (how are you even a mod?) 2 you block me from SPINPASTA wiki even though i said i was going over to make my OWN I'll be honest and brave and nobel (which you arent) and say this: you are one of the worst moderators ive ever seen in my entire life let me guess? tell me to "READ THE RULES OR DIE!" or something like that how about YOU read the rules this time? Probably says something about um i dont know like NO ABUSING ADMIN ADVANTAGES!!! And before i go, if you think of copying my butthurt page about you and making it about me, dream on because i dont talk like a whiney noob like you. Point out where i whine, see you cant. And im a nice guy but no-one gets on my bad side. And you have, so if you want to get on my good side re-post the pasta, unblock me and get a life. Which a cyber-bullying stereotypical individual bullying moderator like you wouldn't do. If you think of blackmailing me the other admins will probably laugh there asses off if you go "wah! Hybridwolf77 wants to post a pasta and doesn't want it deleted! Kill him please! WAAH!" Im done here, and also are you banned from chat for trying to blackmail me about the pasta? Face it, your the one who's butthurt Infact i think I should be a mod instead of you, i'd do a better job after all I did stop cyberbullying on another website and stood up for my friends. What have you done? Yeah thats right, nothing. Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 08:57, March 19, 2014 (UTC) When are you going to stop whining about your block and pasta deletion? I was banned from chat? I don't give a fuck. But you were blocked, and you give billions of fucks. I'm still laughing at you. At how you're such a persistent, persistent, butthurt person who only wants his pasta back, and to be unblocked. And you're still trying to act all though... Accept it already, you aren't offending me, making me sad or anything. I'm just laughing at you. Thank you a lot for so many laughs. Your pasta was deleted because it did not pass the QS. If you want it back, then fix it. And second, before you left, you still called me butthurt, which IS an offense. Accept your mistakes and deal with it. You won't be unblocked, and your pasta won't be re-posted. Done. Now move along. Also, I'm not whining about my ban, am I? But are you whining about your block? Yep, you are. It was supposed to only last three days. But, with this message, it was increased to one week. "WAW\W\WAAAAAH U FUCKIN BUTTHURT" Keep insulting me. I'm just laughing more and more at how you think you aren't the butthurt. You're only making yourself look like a joke. Do you still want to be a joke? No? Then grow the fuck up. Stop crying about your block. Write another pasta with '''good grammar and spelling '''and copy and paste it in Pastebin. Send the link of it to me, I'll review, and say whether it's good or not calmly. Friends or enemies? Your choice. Jacket Michael -Contact me!- 12:45, March 19, 2014 (UTC) well it does say in your profile that ur against racism and porn but you did say im whining dunno, anyway my pastas posted on my wiki besides how is it a funny pasta? Myth is a subset of reality (talk) 13:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC) It just can't be taken seriously. The plot and the rest of it just make it funny. "GO BACK TO WATCHING TWILIGHT YOU CUNTS" -A quote I saw in your pasta. How am I supposed to not laugh at that? Jacket Michael -Contact me!- 13:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC) hey sorry for posting redtube i wont do it again can you please tell me how long the ban is for? AlexKrail (talk) 15:11, March 24, 2014 (UTC) HEY PLEASE CONTACT WITH ME ABOUT THE BAN ITS MOD PROCEDURE. HOW LONG AM I BANNED FOR? AlexKrail (talk) 14:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) I responded on your talk page. You've been banned for three days. You can check for how long you were banned for here. And I'm not a chat moderator anymore, okay? Jacket Michael -Contact me!- 14:06, March 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Done on the first two, but Glitchlett has been here. Skelly would've deleted it if it weren't staying - His edits are in its history. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 22:32, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello there, You commented on my story saccadic masking, really this is only to get a badge but I would also like to know what you thought of the story and if theres anything i could do better in my next one. Thanks Designofkings (talk) 13:52, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving me advice on the story categories and how to remove and fake ones. Luigifan100 (talk) 02:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Images I want you to stop posting images. It's old and it's stupid. It's not funny, it's not clever, you're not some sort of epic genius or master troll. You seem to do it solely so you can take a screenshot and post it on your profile page. What reaction are you expecting? "OH, MAN! This guy is so amazing. He takes images from the internet and then uses them to reply to people. And he's done it dozens of times! Why did nobody think of this before? Thank Christ there's photographic proof or else nobody would believe such a thing happened." So, this is your warning. Technically, it's spam. It contributes nothing. It contributes less than the people you're "targeting," usually. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 13:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC)